Menschlicher Familienzuwachs
by Yogurti
Summary: Edward ist der Meinung, er kann nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen. Was passiert also, wenn entschieden wird die 4-jährige Bella zu adoptieren, die ausgerechnet Edward besonders lieb hat? Und was passiert, wenn Bella älter wird?  Cullens Vampire  PartnerFF
1. Chapter 1

Ich war hoffnungslos verloren. Wirklich. Ich hatte bis jetzt nie verstanden warum jeder kleine Kinder so süß und knuffig fand, aber wenn ich jetzt diesen unschuldigen, fröhlichen und lieben Blick von ihr sah, konnte ich es komplett nachvollziehen. Ihre großen, braunen Augen verstärkten diese Wirkung noch. Besonders wenn sie mich so wie in diesem Moment ansah. „Edwaaaad! Kannst du mich tragen?", fragte sie. Ich wollte nein sagen, da ich angst hatte ihr weh zu tun, wenn ich sie aus versehen zu fest hielt, aber ich konnte diesem Blick einfach nicht widerstehen. Also kniete ich mich wieder vor sie. Das reichte schon und sie warf sich praktisch in meine Arme. Wäre ich ein Mensch, wäre ich wahrscheinlich erstickt, so fest hielt sie sich an meinem Hals fest. Ich hob sie hoch und trug sie aus dem Auto zu unserem und jetzt auch ihrem zu Hause.

**Flashback**

Ich kam grade von der Jagd zurück nach Hause, als ich Alice's Gedanken hörte. Und was ich hörte schockte mich. Ich machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Sie wollte ein menschliches Kind adoptieren? Und wieso machte sie schon Pläne für ein Kinderzimmer! War ihr denn nicht klar wie gefährlich das für das Kind war! Oder uns, da wir unser Geheimnis wohl kaum vor einem kleinen Kind, das auch noch bei uns wohnte, behalten konnten. War sie sich darüber im Klaren, was sie für ein Risiko eingehen wollte? Ich konnte ja den Drang von ihr, Rosalie und Esme, dass sie Kinder haben wollten nachvollziehen, aber ging das nicht etwas zu weit?

Kurz darauf nahm ich dann die Gedanken von allen anderen wahr. Anscheinend war die Adoption schon beschlossene Sache. Wieso wurde ich nicht mit in die Diskussion einbezogen? Ich musste zugeben, dass ich leicht sauer war. Ich trat ins Wohnzimmer und sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen strafend an. Ich war sauer und sie sollten es wissen. Wieso wurde so etwas wichtiges beschlossen, wenn ich als einziger nicht da war? „Adoption?", fragte ich. „Ja!", fing Alice sofort an, „Rosalie, Esme und ich haben ehrlich gesagt schon länger darüber nachgedacht, jedenfalls immer dann, wenn du nicht da warst, und grade eben wieder und diesmal haben wir aber entschieden mit euch Männern darüber zu reden, weil wir wirklich, wirklich, wirklich ein kleines Kind in unserem kleinen Haushalt vermissen, also das heißt Esme hat mit Carlisle, Rosalie mit Emmett und ich habe mit Jasper darüber geredet und alle sind einverstanden und wir wollten dich fragen, wenn du wieder hier warst, aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht davon abhalten darüber nachzudenken, also..." „Alice. Schon okay. Ich hab's verstanden. Und alle sind dafür?" Als jeder nickte äußerte ich meine Bedenken. „Wäre das nicht ein bisschen...unvorsichtig?"

Carlisle antwortete mir. „Darüber haben wir auch schon nachgedacht. Wenn wir alles richtig machen, und das Kind richtig erziehen, wird es unser Geheimnis schon nicht verraten. Und die Sache mit den Volturi... Aro schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass ich ihn einlöse." Ich war fassungslos. Aber mir fiel kein Gegenargument mehr ein. Genaugenommen hatte ich nichts gegen Kinder. Ich konnte nur nie viel mit ihnen anfangen bzw. ich war mir sicher, dass ich komplett unfähig war mit ihnen umzugehen. Aber das war wohl allein mein Problem. Also stimmte ich zu.

Esme, Carlisle und ich fuhren dann auch sofort nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte zum nächsten Kinderheim. Ich fand das zwar ein bisschen plötzlich, aber im Moment hörte ja sowieso keiner auf mich. Ich fragte mich nur, warum ich unbedingt mitkommen musste. Das Kinderheim sah ziemlich runtergekommen aus. Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt dafür war, ein Kind zu adoptieren, tat es mir Leid, dass wir doch nicht alle mit nach Hause nehmen konnten. Von innen sah das Gebäude genauso runtergekommen aus wie von außen. Carlisle dachte auch schon daran zu spenden. Carlisle und Esme kümmerten sich um alles Mögliche, um was man sich eben beim ersten Besuch im Kinderheim kümmern musste, während ich die Kinder beim spielen beobachtete.

Mir fiel ein kleines Mädchen auf. Sie konnte nicht älter als vier sein und trotzdem saß sie alleine mit ihrem Teddy auf dem Schoß in der Ecke und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Kleine sah unglaublich traurig aus. So deprimiert zu sein konnte für so ein kleines Kind bestimmt nicht gesund sein. Ich hörte, wie sich andere, etwas ältere Kinder über sie lustig machten und sie offen beleidigten. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte mich das ziemlich wütend. Ich machte ein paar Geräusche, als ich weiter in den Raum trat und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von allen, auch von dem Mädchen am Fenster. In dem Moment fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte.

„Sind Sie hier um einen von uns zu adoptieren?", fragte einer von denen, die das Mädchen mit dem Teddy geärgert haben. 'Warum sonst', dachte ich mir. „Ja, das bin ich." Das Mädchen sah wieder desinteressiert aus dem Fenster. Das wunderte mich etwas. Wollte nicht normalerweise jeder aus dem Heim raus? Erst in diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Ich zwang mich, nicht in diesem Moment darüber nachzudenken, und konzentrierte mich auf die Gedanken der anderen Kinder. Die meisten hofften, dass sie die Auserwählten wären, aber es gab auch ein paar Kinder, die sich trotz allem Gedanken um das Mädchen machten. Ich konnte ihnen entnehmen, dass sie sie gruselig fanden, größtenteils weil sie sie nicht verstanden und weil sie anscheinend nie mit irgendwem spielte wollte, wann sie gefragt wurde und immer alleine war. Außerdem fanden sie ihre ganze Art komisch, also behandelten sie sie wie einen Freak. 'Passt doch zu uns", dachte ich.

Ich ging auf das Mädchen zu und hockte mich vor sie. Sie sah mich mit großen, braunen Augen an. „Hey, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte ich. Ich hoffte ich machte mich gerade nicht zum Affen – das war schließlich Emmetts Aufgabe. Sie nickte schüchtern und sah mich sogar etwas misstrauisch an. „Wie heißt du denn?" „...Bella", sagte sie so leise, dass ich sie nicht gehört hätte, wenn ich ein Mensch wäre. „Bella?", fragte ich nach. Das war doch ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Name. Die Kleine wurde rot. Wie knuffig. „Also...eigentlich Isabella...aber ich mag Bella mehr", erklärte sie. „Aha. Und wie alt bist du, Bella?" Ich wusste, dass wir Vampire unterbewusst Angst bei Menschen auslösten, weshalb ich versuchte meinen Blick so sanft wie möglich zu machen. „Drei...ähm...vier..." Huh? Wieso musste sie sich denn korrigieren? Sie konnte anscheinend meinen Blick gut deuten, was ich ziemlich verwunderlich fand, und erklärte, dass sie gestern Geburtstag hatte. Ich wünschte ich alles Gute nachträglich. Daraufhin sah sie mich verwundert an, so als hätte ihr kein anderer gratuliert.

Ich versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Wer ist das denn?", fragte ich und deutete auf ihren Teddy. „Das ist Teddy. Er tröstet mich immer, wenn mich wieder jemand geärgert hat", erklärte sie und lächelte das erste Mal seitdem ich sie gesehen hatte. Ich wollte sie grade weiter ausfragen, als sie den Spieß plötzlich umdrehte. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte sie auf einmal. Sie war wohl etwas mutiger geworden. Das war gut. „Stimmt. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Edward", stellte ich mich vor und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf, so wie man das eben zur Begrüßung macht. Sie kicherte daraufhin. „Edwad? Das ist ja ein lustiger Name. Ich mag ihn." Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich ihr einfach nicht böse sein. Und dass sie meinen Namen ein bisschen falsch aussprach übersah ich auch einfach mal. „Wie alt bist du, Edwad?" „Ich bin 17." Ich musste grinsen. Versuchte die Kleine etwa grade mir nachzumachen? „Edwad? Weißt du was?", flüsterte sie. Ich antwortete daraufhin auch flüsternd. „Nein, was denn?" „Ich mag dich!", sagte sie und wurde ein bisschen rot um die Nase. Ich hatte es irgendwie im Gefühl, dass sie diesen Satz nicht oft sagte. Ich lachte leise. „Ich dich auch", antwortete ich. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich mich mit einer 4-jährigen so gut verstehen würde.

„Edward!" Ich sah zu Carlisle und Esme, die mich amüsiert beobachteten. Oops, das war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Ich grinste etwas verlegen. Eigentlich war es ja meine Aufgabe in den Gedanken von anderen Ausschau zu halten, ob uns jemand verdächtigte. Irgendwie hatte ich das für einen kurzen Moment vergessen. „Willst du uns vielleicht jemanden vorstellen?", grinste Carlisle und kam mit Esme auf mich zu. Ich stellte mich automatisch hin. Grade als ich anfangen wollte zu reden, spürte ich etwas an meinem Bein. Bella hat sich halb hinter mir versteckt und hielt sich an meiner Hose fest, als sie jetzt wieder schüchtern zu meinen „Eltern" hinaufblickte. Ich musste grinsen. „Carlisle, Esme, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Bella", sagt ich. Darauf ging ich zur Seite, so dass sie Bella auch sehen konnten. Allerdings stellte sie sich schnell wieder hinter mich. Ich lachte leicht und hockte mich wieder zu ihr. „Bella? Das sind meine Eltern Carlisle und Esme. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ihnen „hallo" sagen würdest", erklärte ich. Sie sah mich sehr unsicher an, nickte aber.

Ich dachte mir, sie würde sich unwohl fühlen, wenn sie zu uns allen hoch gucken müsste oder wir uns alle bücken müssten, also hob ich sie einfach kurzerhand hoch. Sie quiekte kurz, wahrscheinlich weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatte, aber sie protestierte nicht. „Hallo", sagte sie und winkte kurz dabei. „Hallo, Bella. Es freut uns sehr dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Esme. Bella wurde daraufhin wieder rot und drückte sich etwas näher an mich, was mich doch ziemlich verwunderte. Sie schien sich doch ziemlich wohl bei mir zu fühlen. Ich hätte es in meiner ganzen Existenz nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich ein kleines Kind mal bei mir wohlfühlen würde. Irgendwie freute mich das aber.

Die Entscheidung, wen wir adoptieren würden, stand also schon mal fest.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis alles Mögliche geklärt war und wir Bella sofort mit nach Hause nahmen. Ich vollständiger Name lautete jetzt Isabella Marie Cullen.

**flashback ende**


	2. Edwad

Isabella

Wie jeden Tag saß ich wieder auf den kleinen Kinderstühlen im Aufenthaltsraum des Kinderheimes und sah den anderen beim Spielen zu. Ab und zu sah ich auch aus dem Fenster, doch die anderen hatten Spaß – Spaß den ich nie hatte. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber die anderen Kinder mochten mich nicht. Sie sagten, ich war mehrwürdig, sie hatten Angst vor mir. Ich fand das total blöd, sagen tat ich aber nichts. Was sollte ich auch als dreijä- vierjährige – ich vergesse doch glatt wieder, dass ich gestern Geburtstag hatte – schon tun? Ich war hilflos. Die anderen Kinder waren älter als ich, viele waren schon 7 Jahre alt, oder sogar noch älter.  
>Ich drückte Teddy näher an mich, blickte zu ihm runter und zupfte leicht an seinen Ohren rum. »Wieso mögen sie mich nicht…?«, fragte ich ihn, aber er antwortete mir nicht. Er war schüchtern, stellte ich wieder einmal fest und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Er war mein bester Freund und auch mein einziger Freund…<p>

»Guck mal, da sitzt das merkwürdige Mädchen!«, riefen plötzlich einige und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ich drückte Teddy sofort wieder an mich und mit großen Augen guckte ich zu den Kindern. Es waren Chris, Juls und Ben. »Wir sollten uns lieber verstecken, sonst werden wir auch noch so verrückt wie sie!«, kreischte Juls und lief ängstlich davon. Sofort zogen sich meine Mundwinkel runter. Wieso war ich denn merkwürdig? Ich verstand das nicht…

»Juls, lauf doch nicht weg! Das ist doch nicht ansteckend!«, rief Ben, der Bruder von Juls und verdrehte seine dunklen Augen. »Waaah!«, schrie Chris und wir zuckten alle zusammen. Er kitzelte Ben und sprach mit gruseliger Stimme. »Oh Gott, sie hat dich angesteckt! Du bist jetzt auch merkwürdig! Ich verschwinde. Juls warte auf mich! Dein Bruder ist auch verrückt geworden!« Chris lief davon und ich biss auf meine Lippe. »Hey, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Juls, glaub ihm nicht. Ich bin noch normal!« Und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch Ben. Tränen stiegen mir in die Augen und ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es schöner, besser und da wäre ich jetzt lieber als hier. Teddy strich mir mit seinem Arm die Tränen weg und ich drückte ihn lächelnd an mich. »Du wirst immer für mich da sein, oder?«, fragte ich ihn und er antwortete mir natürlich: »Ich bin immer für dich da…«

Ich schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, beobachtete die Vögel und guckte zum Himmel hoch um Figuren zu sehen. Doch ein Auto ließ mich wieder zu Boden schauen. Es stiegen zwei Männer und eine Frau aus. Sie sahen wunderschön aus. Sie hatten helle Haut, sogar hellere als ich und ich sah zwischen meiner Haut und ihrer hin und her. Sie waren wirklich noch heller…

Dann schaute ich sie mir genauer an. Ein Mann und eine Frau standen ziemlich nah nebeneinander und man könnte sie als Mama und Papa bezeichnen, der andere sah noch jünger aus… Eher wie ein Bruder… Er war so schön, er erinnerte mich an die Bilder im Kinderbuch. Mein Herz schlug schneller und ich beobachtete wie er mit seinen Eltern sprach. Wie gerne ich endlich hier rauskommen wollte… Ob sie mich mitnehmen würden? Würde mich der hübsche Junge als seine Schwester haben wollen? Sofort schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. »Mich werden sie eh nicht mitnehmen, oder Teddy?«, fragte ich ihn und als ich wieder zu ihnen sehen wollte, waren sie bereits verschwunden. Ich seufzte leise, strich Teddy über den Kopf und achtete nicht auf die anderen. Ich war alleine…

Krach an der Tür riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah wieder zur Tür. Ich sah wieder den Jungen von eben. Mein Herz schlug schneller und obwohl ich wusste, sie würden mich nicht wollen – wie alle hier; hoffte ich sie würden es doch tun. »Sind Sie hier um einen von uns zu adoptieren?«, fragte Chris und der Junge antwortete freundlich. »Ja, das bin ich.« Er hatte eine schöne Stimme. Er würde mich bestimmt nicht nehmen. Ich war nichts besonderes, ich war einfach nur die verrückte hier. Wieso sollten sie mich auch wollen? Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ich würde hier lange bleiben…

Schritte ließen mich wieder aufschauen und ich sah wie der hübsche Junge zu mir kam. Meine Augen wurden groß. »Hey, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?«, fragte er und ich nickte langsam. Will er mich auch ärgern?, fragte ich mich und drückte Teddy stärker an mich. »Wie heißt du denn?«, fragte er und ich flüsterte leise: »…Bella« Er sah mich überrascht an. »Bella?«, wiederholte er und ich wurde leicht rot. Wieso war er nett? »Also…eigentlich Isabella…aber ich mag Bella mehr.«, erklärte ich ihm und sein Blick wurde netter. »Aha. Und wie alt bist du, Bella?« - »Drei…ähm…vier…« Komisch sah er mich an. »Ich hatte gestern Geburtstag.«, sagte ich und sofort wünschte er mir alles Gute. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Niemand hatte mir bisher gratuliert…

»Wer ist das denn?«, fragte er plötzlich und deutete auf Teddy. »Das ist Teddy. Er tröstet mich immer, wenn mich wieder jemand geärgert hat.«, sagte ich und lächelte. Teddy war mein bester Freund und ich wünschte mir, der hübsche Junge würde es auch werden. »Wie heißt du eigentlich?«, fragte ich daher und er lächelte breiter. »Stimmt. Wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Edward.«, stellte er sich vor und nickte begrüßend. »Edwad? Das ist ja ein lustiger Name. Ich mag ihn.«, sagte ich ehrlich und lächelte noch breiter. Er war so nett. Er sollte unbedingt mein Freund werden. Ob er mich auch komisch fand, wie die anderen?

»Wie alt bist du, Edwad?« - »Ich bin 17.« Ich versteckte mein Gesicht leicht hinter Teddy, bevor ich leise flüsterte. »Edwad? Weißt du was?« - »Nein, was denn?«, fragte er genauso leise und ich wurde leicht rot. »Ich mag dich!« Er lachte leise. »Ich dich auch.«, sagte er und mein Lächeln wurde breiter. Er mochte mich! Er würde mein zweiter bester Freund werden.

»Edward!«, sagten plötzlich seine Eltern und wir schauten sofort zu ihnen. Sofort verschwand mein Lächeln und ich versteckte mich hinter meinem Teddy. Er würde mich beschützen, wie immer. »Willst du uns vielleicht jemanden vorstellen?«, sprach der Papa von Edwad und meine Unterlippe zitterte leicht. Sie finden mich bestimmt komisch, so wie die anderen. Sie sollen mich nicht komisch finden! Sie sollen mich mögen – so wie Edwad!  
>Edwad stand auf und ich hatte schon Angst er würde wieder gehen, darum krallte ich mich an seiner Hose fest. Er lächelte. »Carlisle, Esme, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Bella.«, stellte er mich vor und sobald er zur Seite ging, suchte ich wieder hinter ihm Schutz. Er würde mein großer Teddy sein. Er sollte mich vor den bösen Kindern beschützen!<p>

Der hübsche Junge lachte leicht und hockte sich wieder zu mir runter. »Bella? Das sind meine Eltern Carlisle und Esme. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du ihnen „hallo" sagen würdest.«, bat er und ich nickte unsicher. Sie würden auch nett zu mir sein?, fragte ich mich und plötzlich hob mich Edwad hoch. Ich quietschte überrascht, bevor ich mich an ihm festhielt, seinen Eltern zuwinkte und ein leises »Hallo« sagte. »Hallo, Bella. Es freut uns sehr dich kennenzulernen.«, sagte die Mama und ich wurde rot. Ich drückte mich näher an Edwad. Er war mein Freund.

Sie lächelte noch breiter und sie sah so schön aus. Ihre goldenen Augen sahen mich freundlich an und sie sah kurz zwischen ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn hin und her. Eine stille Unterhaltung. Anschließend nickte sie und sah wieder zu mir. »Möchtest du mit uns nach Hause kommen, Bella?«, fragte sie und meine Augen wurden groß. »I-Ich?«, stotterte ich überrascht und sie lachte wunderschön. »Wenn du möchtest, dann ja.« Ich nickte sofort stürmisch und ich guckte zu Edwad, der mich anlächelte. »Du willst mich als kleine Schwester?«, fragte ich leise und er legte seine Arme sicherer um mich. »Ja, ich mag dich, das habe ich dir doch gesagt, oder nicht?« Ich quietschte und umarmte ihn stürmisch zusammen mit Teddy. Ich hatte eine Familie gefunden! Sie wollten mich haben, sie fanden mich nicht merkwürdig! Tränen schlichen sich in meine Augen und sofort drückte mich Edwad leicht weg. Er sah mich erschrocken an, bevor er hilflos zu seiner Mama schaute. »Schätzchen, wieso weinst du denn?«, fragte sie und ich wischte mir mit dem Ärmel die Tränen weg. »Ich…Ich freue mich so, niemand mag mich und ich dachte ich muss hier für immer bleiben.«, schluchzte ich und sie legte sich eine Hand aufs Herz. »Aber wir mögen dich.« Ich schniefte und sah sie mit großen Augen an. »Wirklich?« Sie nickte strahlend. »Aber natürlich! Ich würde dich niemals anlügen.«

»Dann muss ich noch meine Sachen holen.« Meine neue Mama nickte. »Mach das und wir werden solange die Papiere für dich unterschreiben, damit wir dich mitnehmen können, ok?« Ich nickte und Edwad ließ mich zu Boden sinken. Strahlend sah ich ihn an. »Du bist mein neuer Bruder.« Er gluckste leise. »Ja, ich bin ab jetzt dein Bruder.« Ich quietschte erneut auf. Ich war so fröhlich, sooo unglaublich fröhlich. Das war das beste Geschenk nachträglich zum Geburtstag, stellte ich fest und umarmte Edwad nochmal. Ich drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die kalte Wange, bevor ich schnell weglief, kicherte und meine Sachen zusammensuchen ging.

Ich schnappte mir gerade meine Tasche, als mich jemand von hinten schubste und ich auf meine Knie fiel. Ich schrie leise. »Aua!«, jammerte ich und rieb mir das rechte Knie. Ich sah zu Chris auf, der mich böse ansah. »Du hast es nicht verdient adoptiert zu werden!«, brüllte er mich an und Tränen schossen mir in die Augen. »W-Wieso das denn?«, fragte ich nach, wobei Juls mit Ben neben ihm auftauchte. »Weil du komisch bist und immer komisch bleiben wirst! Du bist ein Freak!«, maulte der 8-jährige Chris und ich schniefte auf. »Niemand mag dich.«, fügte Juls an und ich wischte mir die Tränen weg. »Edwad mag mich aber…«, nuschelte ich und gerade als sie was sagen wollten, hörte ich eine andere Stimme. »Genau, ich mag Bella.«, wütete Edwad bedrohlich und ich sah zu ihm nach hinten. Sein Gesicht war nicht mehr freundlich, sondern böse und ich bekam ein bisschen Angst vor ihm. Er sah wirklich gruselig aus, wenn er so guckte. Die Jungs hatten wohl auch Angst bekommen, denn ich hörte ihre Schritte, als sie ganz schnell wegliefen. Edwad hockte sich zu mir zu Boden. Er stellte mich auf die Füße, schaute mich wieder ein bisschen freundlicher an und strich meine Kleidung glatt, bevor er mein Knie ansah. »Alles ok?« Ich nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. Sofort warf ich mich in Edwads Arme. Er fing mich sofort auf und ich begann zu weinen.

Er strich mir den Rücken auf und ab, während ich mich enger an seinen Hals klammerte. »Shh, es ist alles ok. Ich werde dich beschützen, ok? Ich bin ja jetzt bei dir. Ich werde dich vor allem bösen beschützen.«, versprach er und ich sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. »Versprichst du es mir?« Er lächelte und küsste federleicht meine Stirn. »Ich verspreche es dir, Bella.«


	3. Neues Zuhause

hey ihr^^ sorry, dass ihr so lange warten musstet -_- ich hatte in letzter zeit wirklich kaum zeit zu schreiben, also bitte seid mir nicht böse...

eure reviews sind echt toll^^ dankeschön^^

lG

Edward - Pov

Ich war auf halber Strecke zum Haus, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein Wirbelsturm in Form von Alice herausgefegt kam, dicht gefolgt von Emmett. „Da seid ihr ja endlich! Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert! Jetzt lass mich doch mal sehen, Edward! Ich will auch mal gucken!" Bella musste sich wohl sehr erschrocken haben, da ich spürte, wie sich verkrampfte. „Ich lass dich gar nicht gucken, bis du dich nicht beruhigt hast! Du machst ihr mit deinem Verhalten Angst", erklärte ich. „Oh oh, Eddies Beschützerinstinkt ist erwacht", hörte ich Emmett sagen und strafte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, worüber er nur lachte.

„Also wirklich, Kinder, überfallt die arme Bella doch nicht so. Könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen, wie es für sie ist in ein Haus voller Fremder zu kommen und dann auch noch von allen angestarrt zu werden?", mahnte Esme. „Genau, ich finde wir sollten erst einmal alle reingehen und uns mit der kleinen Bella bekannt machen", sagte nun auch Carlisle. Kurz darauf war dann auch die gesamte Familie im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Ich hatte ein paar Mal versucht Bella auf ihren eigenen Platz zu setzten, aber sie wollte sich offensichtlich nicht von mir lösen. Nicht, dass mir das was ausmachte.

„Okay, Bella", fing Carlisle an, „ das hier ist Alice, sie ist zwar immer ein bisschen stürmisch, aber ich denke, dass du dich mit ein wenig Zeit gut daran gewöhnen wirst." Bella nickte verlegen und lächelte Alice ziemlich verschüchtert an. Alice grinste einfach nur breit zurück. „Der große hier ist Emmett." Bella sah in ängstlich an. Wahrscheinlich wirkte er auf sie durch seinen doch recht muskulösen und breiten Körperbau ziemlich bedrohlich. Carlisle entging dieser Blick auch nicht. „Du musst keine Angst vor ihm haben, auch wenn er so aussieht." „HEY! Ich seh total lieb aus, ja!" „Natürlich. Das neben Emmett ist Rosalie." „Hallo, Bella, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du jetzt auch ein Teil dieser Familie bist." Tja, wenn es um Kinder ging, wurde die sonst so zickige Rosalie total weich. „Hallo", antwortete Bella leise. Carlisle fuhr fort. „Und der hier ist Jasper." „Hallo, Bella", sprach Jasper beruhigend. Er wusste wohl am Besten, wie Bella sich im Moment fühlte. „Edward, deinen letzten neuen Bruder, hast du ja schon kennen gelernt", beendete Carlisle dann die kleine Vorstellungsrunde. Bella nickte und kuschelte sich näher an mich, was mir einen eifersüchtigen Blick von Rosalie einbrachte. Ich grinste.

Bella war die ganze Zeit ziemlich angespannt gewesen. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass sie es überhaupt nicht mochte im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Deshalb überraschte es mich auch gar nicht, dass sie sich so sehr erschreckte, dass sie anfing zu weinen, als Alice plötzlich wie aus dem nichts direkt vor ihrer Nase auftauchte. Und ihr grinsen machte in dem Moment sogar mir Angst. Arme Bella. Ich gab Alice einen strafenden Blick und machte mich dann daran, Bella irgendwie zu beruhigen. Dazu brachte ich sie erst mal in die Küche, da ich mir gut vorstellen konnte, dass die Blicke von allen nicht dabei helfen würden. Auf dem Weg aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte ich, wie Carlisle Alice zurechtwies. In seinen Gedanken hörte, ich dass es ab jetzt ein paar Regeln geben würde, sich menschenfreundlicher zu verhalten.

Ich setzte Bella auf einen Stuhl und hockte mich vor sie. „Hey, Bella. Bella, sieh mich an." Es dauerte ein bisschen bis sie reagierte. Es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen, okay? Alice wollte dich nicht so erschrecken, und es tut ihr ehrlich leid. Also hör auf zu weinen, ja?" Ich wischte ihr die Tränen weg, und hoffte, dass keine mehr nachkommen würden. „Tut mir leid", murmelte sie leise. Warum zur Hölle entschuldigte sie sich denn jetzt! „Das muss dir doch nicht Leidtun, Bella. Keiner ist sauer auf dich." Bella wischte sich die letzten paar Tränen weg und streckte dann ihre Arme nach mir aus. Ich musste lächeln. Ich hob sie wieder hoch und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Carlisle bereits mit seiner Lektion fertig war.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Bella jetzt erst einmal das Haus zeigen? Was sagst du dazu Bella?" Sie schaute mich darauf hin fragend an und ich lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Bella sah zurück zu Carlisle und nickte zaghaft. Diesmal setzte ich Bella endgültig ab. Sie sollte den anderen auch eine Chance geben sie besser kennenzulernen und das war meiner Meinung nach einfacher, wenn ich sie nicht dauernd auf dem Arm hatte. Bella fand die Idee wohl nicht so toll, da sie direkt wieder nach meiner Hand griff. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ich freute mich, dass sie mich in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.

Während der Tour durch das Haus erzählten wir ihr, dass jeder einzelne von uns „Kindern" auch von Carlisle und Esme adoptiert wurde, was dazu führte, dass Bella sich ein bisschen mehr entspannte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst davor gehabt, in einer normalen Familie ein Störfaktor zu sein. Sie war ziemlich erstaunt darüber, dass Alice und Jasper, und Emmett und Rosalie sich ein Zimmer teilten, und darüber, dass jedes der Schlafzimmer ein eigenes Badezimmer hatte. Ich glaube die Größe der einzelnen Zimmer beeindruckte sie auch ziemlich. Jedenfalls machte sie ziemlich große Augen. Aber wenn ich daran dachte, wie ihr Zimmer im Heim ausgesehen hatte, wunderte mich das nicht wirklich. Nachdem wir ihr alle unsere Zimmer gezeigt hatten, blieb zum Schluss dann nur noch Bellas neues Zimmer übrig. „So Bella, und das hier ist ab jetzt dein Zimmer", sagte Esme und öffnete die Tür.

Auch ohne in Jaspers Kopf zu gucken, konnte ich sagen, dass Bella von ihrem neuen Zimmer total überwältigt war. Das war wirklich nicht schwer so wie alles mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Wir hatten die Wand, die gegenüber der Tür lag, so wie die Wand rechts davon in einem schönen Orangeton gestrichen. In die Ecke der beiden Wände hatten wir ihr ein relatives großes Bett für ihr Alter hingestellt. An der Wand gegenüber vom Bett stand ihr Kleiderschrank und daneben ein kleiner Tisch mit Stuhl, wo sie malen oder basteln oder das machen konnte, was Kinder in ihrem alter nun mal so machten. Außerdem hatten wir überall in ihrem Zimmer Kuscheltiere platziert und ein großer flauschiger Teppich lag auch noch auf dem Boden. Eine Tür am Fußende des Bettes führte zu ihrem eigenen Bad, wovon sie auch total begeistert war. Ihre Augen strahlten richtig und man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie kaum glauben konnte, dass das Zimmer für sie alleine war. „Dankeschön", strahlte sie. „Ach, das ist doch echt nicht der Rede wert", grinste Emmett.

Durch das Fenster konnte man sehen, dass es draußen inzwischen dunkel geworden war. Keiner von uns hatte mitgekriegt wie schnell die Zeit wirklich vergangen ist, aber ein Magenknurren erinnerte uns daran, dass wir uns wohl besser daran gewöhnen sollten, ab und zu auch mal auf die Uhr zu gucken. Bella war ziemlich rot im Gesicht, als sie von uns allen angestarrt wurde. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich dir was zu essen mache, nicht wahr Bella?", beschloss Esme. „Komm, wir gehen in die Küche und du kannst dir aussuchen, was ich dir zu essen mache." Bella nickte freudig und rannte sofort hinter Esme her. Allerdings blieb sie an der Treppe stehen, rannte zu uns zurück, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her zur Küche. Diese kleine Aktion brachte jeden mindestens dazu zu grinsen.

Bella hatte sich nach langer Überlegung dazu entschieden, Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce zu essen. Wir hatten uns alle zu ihr an den Tisch gesetzt und sahen ihr beim Essen zu. Bella war das wohl aber etwas unangenehm. „Darf ich euch was fragen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Natürlich, Bella", antwortete Rosalie. Nach kurzem schweigen fragte sie dann „Warum esst ihr alle nichts?" Das war dann wohl die eine Millionen Euro frage. Und anscheinend fühlte sich keiner dazu berufen zu antworten, da sich alle nur etwas betreten ansahen. Ich entschied mich für die Feiglingslösung. „Weißt du Bella, wir alle essen nie was. Aber der Grund dafür ist ein Geheimnis. Das werden wir dir verraten, wenn du ein bisschen älter bist. Versprochen, okay?" Es müsste allen eigentlich klar sein, dass wir ihr nicht für immer verheimlichen konnten, was wir wirklich waren. Sie schien ein bisschen über meine Antwort nachzudenken, bevor sie mich ganz vertrauensvoll ansah. „Okay", lächelte sie und aß ihre Portion ganz auf.

Um wenigstens ein bisschen normal zu wirken, beschlossen wir, dass wir uns diese Nacht auch alle hinlegen, sollten, zumindest bis Bella ganz sicher eingeschlafen war. Das dauerte jedoch länger als es eigentlich sollte. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie die ganze Aufregung vom Tag wach. Esme hatte Bella vor eineinhalb Stunden ins Bett gebracht und man hörte immer noch Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer, die darauf schließen ließen, dass sie noch wach war. Ich hatte es mir inzwischen auf meiner Couch gemütlich gemacht und hörte Debussy, während ich ein bisschen döste. Das heißt, ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf meiner Couch und versuchte den Rest der Welt auszublenden. Das gelang mir auch ganz gut, bis ich hörte wie sich meine Tür öffnete und ich einen menschlichen Geruch wahrnahm. Ich tat so, als würde ich davon nichts mitkriegen.

Ich hörte, wie Bella versuchte, die Tür leise zu schließen und bis zu meiner Couch tapste. Sie stand dann für eine Zeit da und ich konnte praktisch fühlen, wie sie mich anstarrte. Dann versuchte sie auf die Couch zu klettern, was ihr nach ein paar Anläufen auch gelang. Dazu musste ich wohl sagen, dass meine Couch ziemlich breit war und ich mit relativ weit ausgestreckten Armen da lag, sonst hätte sich die ganze Aktion für Bella noch etwas schwieriger gestaltet. Sie saß für eine kurze Zeit neben mir, in der sie sich wohl überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte, bis sie sich dazu entschloss sich an mich zu kuscheln und innerhalb von Sekunden einzuschlafen. Ich konnte kaum fassen, wie viel vertrauen die Kleine in so kurzer Zeit zu mir aufgebaut hatte. Ich dachte wirklich immer, dass ich nicht gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte, aber Bella sah das wohl wirklich alles ein bisschen anders. Aber das störte mich überhaupt nicht.

Bella hatte ziemlich lange geschlafen bevor sie wieder aufwachte. Sie gähnte und streckte sich ein bisschen und… setzte sich auf mich? Ich öffnete ein Auge. Die Kleine saß im Schneidersitz und mit verschränkten Armen auf meinem Bauch und sah mich an. „Morgen?", fragte ich verwirrt. Ich wusste echt nicht, was das jetzt sollte. Sie grinste, bevor sie wieder relativ ernst wurde. „Morgen. Edwad…" Ich öffnete das zweite Auge und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „…du bist ganz schön hart."


End file.
